


Kitten!

by MagicPandaCats



Series: The Hamilton house [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPandaCats/pseuds/MagicPandaCats
Summary: They come back from school with a kitten.Of course, James is the one who has to deal with this.





	Kitten!

"No."  
And with only one word, tragedy struck all the children.  
"But he's so cuuute!" "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease--" "We can't leave him! He's gonna die!"  
"Mrouw!"  
"That will be enough, thank you!"  
The children look up at him, puppy eyes and all.  
James Flint Mcgraw is a man with values, he follows a good set of morals, hell, he's a social worker, he takes care of children on a daily basis. He does not bend to their will and let them adopt a stray kitten.  
It's quite alarming when he realizes the children come only to him for these kinds of requests.   
He sighs, admitting defeat.  
"Request granted. He stops them before they can start cheering, we will have to go through with rules on how to keep said cat. Are we clear?"  
The children squeal and gather around the box, little hands poking the poor thing.  
James picks up the box:  
"First rule: give the little one space. And we will have to take him to the vet."  
"Guys! Guys! "  
In comes; little Abigail carrying a meowing box.  
James will try to learn from his mistakes in the future.  
***  
"What did you call them?"  
Jhon dangles a bit of string, but the cats are happily asleep and ignore him.  
Charlotte comes up next to him, she points to the smallest one in the lot:  
"That one is Teeny Tiny. The vet said he has a disability and split lips, but with our care he will get on just fine. The ginger one next to him is Bonny--"  
"Bonny?"  
"Yeah, because she is red and if anyone tries to hurt the other cats she will attack. Be careful."  
"Next to her are: Randall Jr, because he is missing a foot--"  
"Hey! I'm missing a foot to!"  
"Ok, we can call him Randall Jr. Silver if you really want to."  
Jhon felt a bit better.  
"And last but not least it's this little brown and white one Spanishman Vasquez, Vaz for short."  
"Where did you get that name?"  
"Mr. Thomas said it was to make fun of Mr.Flint . We don't know what for but it's a cool name."  
***  
The kittens are kept in the kitchen. Grumpy Randall will never admit that he adores them.   
Miranda is not amused when she finds out, but she sees that things are too far gone for her to change anything.


End file.
